Prince and Princess
by kaya-asakura
Summary: Prince Ryu & Princess Pirika must marry Princess Jun & Prince Ren, or there will be a war. But Ren loves poor Tamaorella, and Jun secretly has a relationship with her bodyguard, Li Pailong! What next?[RenxTamao][JunxPailong]
1. Marriage?

**Heyya guys...Its my first TAO REN AND TAO JUN FAN FIC! Enjoy...**

A fantasy version mix-up of the series most misinterpreted characters, this is one hell of a story. Prince Ryu of the Funbari kingdom will wage war to the Tao kingdom, unless he marries Princess Jun, so her Bodyguard, Pailong, protects her, while poor servant Tamaorella likes Prince Ren, but Princess Pirika opposes! What will happen in this story?

**+CHAPTER I – Marriage:**

Once upon a time, in ancient China, there was a peaceful and beautiful kingdom named Tao, ruled by a royal family. The king and queen had a beautiful daughter and a young handsome prince.

But sadly, one day the opposing kingdom which was ruled by the fierce and evil, Ultra-pompadour prince Ryu and the very enthusiastic Princess Pirika of the Funbari Onsen kingdom, was going to wage war, on one condition, so...

"Dear, what should we do?" The Queen asked the king as the messengers brought the dreadful news.

"Hmm...Maybe we CAN make a deal with him...Messengers! Tell Ultra-pompadour Prince Ryu about what he wants from us..." the king ordered.

"Yes your highness!" They went off. Suddenly, sounds were heard from the corridor...

"Jun! Ren! Come out right this instant!" The King ordered, noticing the two who were eaves dropping.

"Uh-oh...I guess we'd better show ourselves..." Jun pulled her little brother, Ren, out, walking towards the throne.

"Father, what in the world did we just hear?" Ren asked. Just then, Li Pailong ran in, he was looking for them. He was their personal Bodyguard. Ooh! ;)

"The opposing kingdom...they're going to wage war on us...and the only way we can stop them is by making a deal...as they said..." The king sadly said as he thought of what it might be...

...Meanwhile at Prince Ryu's Ultra-Pompadour castle...

"Prince Ryu, his royal highness, the king of the Tao kingdom pleads you to come to the palace whenever you can to just settle things in a better way...That is all sir." The messengers arrived at Prince Ryu's castle, in the throne room together with Princess Pirika.

"No need for me to come to the Tao's...Just tell them that I WANT TO MARRY PRINCESS JUN, oh and yes, Princess Pirika, what do YOU want?" He suddenly turned to her.

"Ooh...Me? I LIKE PRINCE REN!" Princess Pirika seemingly shouted.

"Hmm...Very well! You heard us! GO!" Prince Ryu commanded the shocked messengers, as he went off.

...When the messengers arrived at The Tao Kingdom...

"Your royal Chinese highness! We bring you a shocking message from the Funbari kingdom! PRINCE RYU WAHTS TO MARRY PRINCESS JUN, PRINCESS PIRIKA LIKES PRINCE REN! Eyes in spirals"

The messengers sounded. Then Princess Jun and prince Ren came in...

"M-Marry t-that jerk!" "That brat!" Princess Jun and Prince Ren both shouted.

"Well, apparently unless you want your people sliced to bits, yes." The king sweat dropped.

"NO WAY!"

01+01+01+01+01+01+01+01+01+01

**Heyya guys! So how was it? I just thought of finally using their "royal" English dub accents as inspiration. And the Ultra-Pompadour thing? The Elvis hair-do...Aheheh. ;) **

**KAYA ;)**

**Thanks to: chibi fire spirit, Kelsy, Holy Girl, Nerissa and to all who reviewed!**


	2. The Lost Shoe

**Hiya guys! Thanx 4 the reviews...;) And to MorningStripe, don't worry, its not gonna be JunXRyu...that WOULD be CRAZY...Its actually JunXPailong and TamaoXRen...I've had enough of PirikaXRen...But I don't like PirikaXHoro either! Eww...Same for RyuXAnyone else! Thx a lot...;)**

**Kaya**

**+CHAPTER II - The Lost Shoe:**

...At their room in the Palace...

"Ugh, I don't believe it! We have to marry just for a stupid deal? And why does it have to be HIM...I could marry anyone, other than HIM..." Jun said, fixing her hair in front of the mirror.

"Yeah...I mean, the age gap here...I'm gonna marry at age 13 to a 10 year old girl? No way..." Ren landed on his bed.

"...And besides...There's someone who I already like as well..." He continued. Suddenly, Pailong knocked at the door.

"Princess Jun, Prince Ren, your majesty, the king wants to see you, right away. He also said for you to dress in your best clothes. There are some visitors." He informed.

"Certainly. Be there in a minute." They answered.

And soon, they dressed up in their finest clothing, princess Jun was wearing an elegant emerald green Chinese dress, her hair flowing down her shoulders. Prince Ren on the other hand was going to wear a dark violet sleeveless shirt, with matching pants that had a dark violet ribbon. But then he seemed to miss something...The other pair of his shoes.

"Come on, Ren! What's taking you so long?" Jun opened the door.

"Just a minute, will you? I'm trying to look for my shoe pair..." Ren said as he looked under the sink, in the cabinet, under the cabinet, under the bed, and under the chairs.

"It's lost? I'll ask Tamao for help. Hey! Tamao, come help Ren find his shoe." Jun called. She seemed to plan something between them...

"Uh, yes, your highness? Shoe...oh, okay..." Tamao shyly said, running towards the room.

"Don't be so shy. Just call me Jun, okay?" Jun smiled at Tamao.

After a minute of searching, Ren finally decides to look under the bed again. And somehow, Tamao ALSO looked under the bed. The two ended up facing each other under the bed.

"REDD! Uh, your highness...oh, I guess I have to look somewhere else..." Tamao blushed, surprised to see him there.

"No, its all right." Ren replied. Then they suddenly noticed something at the edge of the bed. The shoe. Meanwhile outside with Pailong, Jun was giggling, as she peeped in.

"THE SHOE!" Both of them echoed. Then they both looked away, blushing again.

"Hey, lets get it." Ren nodded his head. Tamao nodded back.

Then as the both of them reached for the shoe, their hands touched.

Finally, they were able to reach the shoe, TOGETHER, holding one end each.

"Oh, uh, here, your highness." Tamao let go of the shoe and then gave it to Ren then she stood up. Ren followed, wearing his shoe. Then they both went out.

"sigh Finally...I was already anxious to know whether you two lovebirds were looking for a shoe, or were doing something else." Jun laughed, with a bit of teasing in her voice.

"What do you mean by, "something else"!" Ren exclaimed, not noticing that Tamao ran to the next corridor.

"Nothing! Anyway, let's go." Jun pulled Ren to the throne room.

"Wait a sec...Where'd she go?" Ren let go of her hand, looking back.

"Oh? Hmm...You're very concerned. You like her, don't you?" There was something in Jun's words that made Ren BLUSH.

"Wait, What do you mean? I just wanted to thank her! What's going on? Hey!" Ren exclaimed again as Jun just dragged him off.

"Never mind! Let's go!" Jun laughed.

Unnoticeably, Pailong was watching the "great beauty" of Princess Jun as she smiled.

**02**

**Author's Corner!**

All right guys, thanks again for reviews, hope you continue to read my stories! Thanks to all of you! mwah! Wait for the next chapter, okay? ;)

Thanks to MorningStripe, SiLeNCe,and to everyone else!...

_**Kaya**_


	3. Rejection

**Heyya guys! Thanks so much for the reviews...;) This is the first story I've ever thought of, but the last one I've wrote for now. Thanks so much! Continue to read my stories...;0**

**Kaya**

Narrator

'_dialogues in thoughts or flashbacks'_

_Flashback_

"Normal dialogues"

**:Chapter III – Rejection+**

Previously, Princess Jun and Prince Ren made their way to the throne room to meet some certain "visitors"...Who were actually the ones they were gonna marry...

:At the thone room:

Trumpets and drum roll "Presenting, Princess Jun and Prince Ren of the Tao kingdom!" The guard announced, as the wide gates opened for the two.

"Jun, Ren, you're finally here. There's someone I'd like you to meet..." The king said, letting them prepare for their "entrance".

Trumpets and drum roll again "Presenting, Ultra-Pompadour Prince Ryu and Princess Pirika of the Funbari Onsen kingdom!" the guard announced once more, opening the gates.

"Ehm, mister guard, I was wondering if you could make it SUPER-CUTE Princess Pirika pweez? blink blink" Princess Pirika walked up to the guard, making him repeat just as she said.

"Ehm, sorry, I mean, ULTRA-CUTE Princess Pirika..." the guard huffed.

"Welcome, Prince Ryu, Princess Pirika, to the Tao kingdom. Please take a seat." the king welcomed them.

sits on the prepared seats "Thank you king En Tao, Queen Ran Tao, and may I say that you look absolutely stunning today." Ryu bowed.

"Wow, what a nice castle. And kingdom too. Where's Prince Ren?" Pirika asked, wide-eyed at the castle ornaments.

"Oh, why thank you. But I must say that we have a castle just like you do too, right?" The queen replied, covering her face with a fan.

"Oh, well, back home, our's isn't that nic—" Pirika answered when Ryu just covered her mouth. "Ahaha, children..." he looked at the queen.

still not letting go Then turning to Pirika... "Pirika, don't embarrass us like that. Okay? Now how many times have I...talks and talks"

Not noticing the announcement, the two seemed to be arguing about something when...

gets stunned and hand lets go, drools, eyes get hearty "God...A fallen angel..." Ryu let go of Pirika when he was attracted by the trumpets, noticing mainly Princess Jun and Prince Ren.

"Ooh...PRINCE REN!" Pirika jumped on Prince Ren. "I can't believe it's the Prince REN!"

"Ah! Uh, please get off me now...Pirika...sigh" Prince Ren was startled by Pirika.

still very "hearty" in his mind "Ah, Princess Jun, I suppose? Well, what a fine lady you are, so elegant and radiant...Marry me..." Ryu handed over a huge bouquet of flowers, then the darn pervert was going "smoochy"...

hits him on the head with a fan "Stop that...You pervert!" Jun exclaimed.

sweatdrops "Well, it seems they're getting along pretty...well?" The king said, watching them interacting for the first time, with Pirika chasing Ren and Ryu acting so smoochy and hearty around Jun with a

bit of a pervert inside of him...They seemed so childish there. Imagine if they were married! What a war that would be...

And also at the corridor, Tamao just watches sadly as she sees that Ren will really marry someone else, but then she liked him, no, she loved him, but then she knew that she would never get to marry him.

Meanwhile, while they were all going about in their business, someone is planning an evil plot, far more than the "war" that Prince Ryu said. Because that was just a lure to marry Jun.

...but this one...

...is real.

03030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

**Hello guys! Sorry if it's short...I'm really busy! Anyway, thanks again so much for the reviews! mwah! I haven't decided who the bad guy will be please choose between Anna, Hao, or Jeanne! Tell me in the reviews please...**

**I THANK THE FOLLOWING:**

**MorningStripe**

**Kasai tenshi**

**BlackCrystleofNight**


End file.
